Countenance
by LadyDemolition
Summary: Sequel to 'Composure'. It's Blaine's turn. ;


"Are you sure this is ok?", Blaine asked carefully while he was being dragged along the hallway of McKinley's by his boyfriend.

Kurt was beautiful, flushed and a wide grin spread on his face, making his dimples appear which Blaine loved so much.

"Yeah, why not? I'm just showing off my school to my boyfriend, why wouldn't that be ok?", Kurt asked, still beaming.

Blaine couldn't help but just smile at him, placing a soft kiss on the blue-eyed's temple, then on his forehead and on the tip of his nose.  
>He looked up to Kurt and right into his eyes, losing himself in the dark blue waves hidden between soft, long, brown lashes.<p>

"Know what?", he asked, running his thumb over Kurt's blushed cheek. "I really think it was the best for you to transfer to McKinley again...I don't think I've seen you so unbelievably happy before."

"Because I wasn't, Blaine. I was picked on, every. single. day and I got so tired of it because there was no one, not even Mercedes, who would understand what it meant being me and now...I'm not afraid anymore. Not as long as I got you. I have never felt so strong and sure about anything. People can't take you away from me...they could take away my dignity, yes but they can't touch what we have and that makes me so strong.", Kurt let out a shaky breath, pulling his boyfriend close, snuggling into the crook of his neck.

"Thank you for being there.", he whispered into it.

Blaine smiled, he was so touched.

Kurt was so special and he couldn't understand how anybody couldn't love him.

"You don't have to thank me. I guess...it was destiny. I mean...I had a rough time too, coming out to my dad and being out in school was really really hard but I survived and so did you. I guess we're supposed to help each other out. I mean...you're everything to me Kurt like...literally. You are my lover, my muse and my best friend and that's just something I don't want to miss in my life anymore. I didn't know what love really was before I met you...Jeremiah never could've given me that."

Kurt flinched when Blaine said his name, it was something he really didn't want to think about anymore. It had hurt him at that time and even though it's been pretty long ago he still hated it when Blaine brought _Jeremiah _up.

"I've never loved before Kurt. They were crushes, well not even that...maybe someone I was attracted to, I don't know. All I know is that when I look at you, or think of you, the butterflies in my stomach go crazy...insane even. You move me so much. I just...gosh I love you Kurt. I really do. Everything about you.", Blaine blurted out.

He knew it sounded cheesy and fake but it was simply the truth.

The hazel-eyed suddenly felt something wet on his neck.  
>Kurt was still pressing his face into him, sobbing into the crook lightly.<p>

He grabbed Blaine so tight, it was hard to breath but he couldn't care less.

"Y-you have no idea how much that means to me Blaine. No idea. Not even the slightest. I feel like I'm going to burst with my heart beating like that. I love you too Blaine Anderson, so incredibly much."

Blaine's heart fluttered even more when he heard his love finally speak out his full name for the first time.

They were just holding on each other.

Tight and warm, feeling each other's company.

Kurt was slowly calming down his emotions again, while Blaine just stood there, his eyes glistening and his body trembling, grinning like a madman.

The blue-eyed boy, pushed himself back a bit, gleaming down at Blaine, kissing him softly.

So gentle, tender and so sincere he nearly couldn't stand it.

"You're so beautiful Kurt.", Blaine sighed, soaking in the image of his boyfriend.

Cheeks blushed in the most beautiful colour he'd ever seen, bright blue-green eyes shining like stars, glistening with tears of joy, his mouth curved into a slight smile, full lips looking deliciously red against his pale skin.

Blaine kissed him once more, carefully nibbling on his lower lip.

"You have no idea.", he sighed against his lips when they parted, still touching and wet with each other's saliva.

"I want to make love to you Kurt."  
>Kurt let out a breathy laugh.<p>

"As tempting as this sounds...we can't do it here. All kinds of wrong Blaine, all kinds! We can't lock the doors, the walls are thin as paper, also there are windows everywhere."

"But I want you so bad right now.", Blaine whispered into his lover's ear, his hot breath making Kurt shiver.

"I can feel that.", Kurt stated, his breathing faster than before, palming Blaine's growing erection through the pants of his school uniform.

Blaine shuddered, closing his eyes, panting softly against Kurt's temple.

He let his hand slide against Kurt's, gently pushing it away from his crotch.

"Remember what you told me about 'Composure' the other day?", he asked teasingly.

Kurt swallowed hard and he couldn't deny that Blaine's husky, lusty voice and the fact that he was hard and ready for him didn't turn him on.

"I do.", he answered, his adam's apple bobbing, when exactly did his throat become so dry?

"So...I'm telling you now...composure Kurt. I'll make it up to you later.", he breathed into his ear, low and raspy.

Blaine broke the embrace, giving Kurt a small peck before turning around and leaving.

"Oh hell no Blaine! Please!", he yelled after him.

"Sorry honey but...you'll hold out a bit longer. See you after school."

Kurt let himself fall against the lockers behind him, breathing heavily, trying to cool down again.

He damned himself for being so cheeky and teasy all the time but he just loved playing with Blaine so much.

Having control over someone like this made him feel dizzy and he would lie if he said he didn't enjoy it.

Blaine squirming under his caressing hands, sliding over his well defined, slightly tanned body.

Making him shiver with lust, his eyes all dark and gloomy.

"STOP IT!", he thought, mentally punching himself for thinking about sexy Blaine.

He had to go through this day without having an obvious bulge in his too tight jeans.

Everyone would notice and it wouldn't feel too good either.

Kurt decided to do something the other boys did to cool themselves off.

He closed his eyes.

_Coach Beiste leaning down to him in lingerie, whip in her hand, whispering dirty things in his ear._

"Ugh, no!", Kurt shook his head and he immediately felt the blood rush from south to north again.

He sighed contently, heading to class.

Kurt never felt as relieved as the bell rang for the last time that day, he was practically racing out of the building, right into Blaine's arms who already waited outside for his boyfriend to come out.

"Whoa! Easy Kurt!", he laughed, when Kurt nearly knocked him over.

"More kissing less talking ok?", he said, pressing his lips to Blaine's.

Blaine quickly broke the kiss.

"Kurt! Not here! What if someone saw us? I don't want to give them any more reasons to cause trouble.", the hazel-eyed whispered.

"I really couldn't care less right now!", with that he leaned in again and Blaine moved back.

"Blaine please let me kiss you!", Kurt whined.

"Oh, it is on!", Blaine thought to himself, trying not to smile at his sweet revenge.

"Come on let's go honey.", he said, offering Kurt his hand.

He grabbed it and they headed to Blaine's car.

"Please don't tell me your parents are home and we have to go to your dorm...", the blue-eyed moaned.

"Yes they are and...yes again.", Blaine said, trying to focus on the street, ignoring Kurt's whines.

"Why are you doing this to me? It's not my fault my dad was home that night you wanted to fool around.", he said, his voice more high-pitched than usual which Blaine knew, was a sign for either excitement or frustration and at that time it probably was both.

"**I **wanted to fool around? You started grabbing me when we were watching that movie! I would have been totally fine with cuddling."

"Oh come on...don't tell me you didn't want it.", Kurt teased.

"I didn't say that, you know how much I love doing _this_ with you."

"I noticed that a while ago.", Kurt smiled and Blaine was even more eager to pay back.

They stumbled into Blaine's dorm room, shutting the door, quickly locking it.

Hot lips slipping, touching in a heated kiss.

They parted slightly, still touching, breathing heavily.

"K-Kurt we have to be quiet...you know how thin the walls are here and I really don't want to bother the other boys."

Kurt let out an annoyed groan.

Blaine, in the meantime, slid his hand lower, in front of Kurt's too tight (well, now even tighter) jeans, palming his erection through the thick fabric.

"Oh...", he moaned softly, blue eyes falling shut.

"Please...please...don't do that to me Blaine, I won't last.", he groaned into his hot mouth, muffling his moans with a deep kiss as the hazel-eyed pushed harder against his straining cock.

Kurt started grinding into his boyfriend's palm, trying to get as much friction as possible.

They never broke the kiss unless Kurt needed to pant so he wouldn't pass out because of his lack of oxygen.

His tongue swirled around Blaine's, grinding slickly against the other.

Blaine couldn't help but groan himself when Kurt pushed his tongue in even deeper, his lips sucking on his, nearly bruising them.  
>He nibbled on his lower lip, dragging it through his teeth, biting down gently to hold back another shaky moan escaping his throat when Blaine put away his hand, leaving Kurt thrust helplessly into nothing.<p>

His sounds needy and he whined at the loss of warmth and friction, biting into Blaine's lip so hard it started to bleed, apologizingly licking over it as soon as he noticed.

"Touch me...", he panted, his eyes opening.

They were cloudy and dark with lust, glimmering in ecstasy.

"Please.", he begged, grabbing Blaine's hand, unsuccessfully trying to put it back on his crotch.

Blaine pulled back.

"Strip for me.", he demanded, watching Kurt's chest heave, the fast rising and falling, seeing his heart beat in his jugular.

He licked his lips, sitting down on his bed.

Kurt swallowed hard, opening his tie, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, letting it slide down his creamy white shoulders.

Blaine soaked in the image.

Kurt's long neck, white and untouched with the vein pumping underneath the sensitive skin, his chest lifting in time with his breathing, the little pink nipples, getting hard when the cold air hit them, his lean, flat stomach with tender hipbones sticking out.

His eyes followed the soft line of light brown hair starting right under his bellybutton, disappearing under the waistline of his pants.

"Go on...", Blaine panted, slowly kneading his erection with his flat hand.

Kurt grinned at him.

It was a smirk only his boyfriend knew because it was his sexy face.

Not one of the faked, studied sexy faces, oh no, it was his real natural sexy smirk, with one side of his lip tilted up, his eyes teasingly gleaming at him.

"You're so flawless Kurt...so freaking beautiful.", Blaine whispered, taking off his jacket.

Kurt opened the button of his way too tight pants, slowly dragging down the zipper, hissing as it slid over the bulge.

Blaine's mouth was hanging open, panting at the sight.

He swallowed hard, before whispering hoarsely "Let me help you."

Kurt immediately stopped, standing there, shirtless, with his pants undone.

"Oh my...", Blaine groaned when he moved closer, planting soft kisses on Kurt's hipbone, nibbling, bruising it a bit, making it his.

"Have I ever told you I love your hips?", he mumbled against his boyfriend's hot skin, his lips ghosting over his belly, feeling goosebumps.

"Have I ever told you I love _**you**_?", Kurt asked, cupping Blaine's chin, pulling him up for a tender kiss.

Their hot, swollen lips were moving against each other slowly, Blaine's tongue slipping out of his mouth into Kurt's.

Teeth clashing, biting, tongues battling, licking, lips bruising.

The taller boy moaned into the other's mouth, grinding his erection into Blaine's.

Groaning at the contact.

"Oh...gosh Blaine, y-you're s-so hard.", Kurt managed to pant out, fondling with his boyfriends belt, failing at opening it.

His hands were shaking and his mind had said goodbye as soon as Blaine had started moving back against him.

"Let me help you with that.", Blaine whispered, placing his hands over Kurt's, opening his belt and button.

"More...", Kurt sighed hot against his lips, clumsily fumbling the zipper.

"Shh...let's slow down a bit...let's take it to the bed.", the hazel-eyed suggested, earning a frustrated sound from his boyfriend.

"We have all night Kurt...no need to rush things.", he tried his best to ignore the needy throbbing between his legs, teasing Kurt just a tad more.

"But I want...oh god don't...d-don't stop moving...just like this...uhnn...", Blaine thrust against Kurt harder now, rotating his hips in a way that drove the blue-eyed insane.

Blaine broke away, leaving Kurt whimper helplessly.

"S-shit Blaine...w-why did you fucking stop!"

Oh yes, he got Kurt to start swearing, which was a first sign for his terrible and entirely sexual frustration.

Blaine couldn't help but grin at his victory, pulling down his pants and finally getting rid of his shirt.

His cock was pressing against the thin cloth of his underwear.

Kurt was shuddering, his eyes wandering up and down Blaine's body.

His hair dark and curly, thin locks sticking to his slightly damp forehead, his eyes sparkling with lust, dark and soft, his adam's apple bobbing with each hard swallow, his collarbone sticking out perfectly under the lightly tanned skin, the definition of his muscles, the small patch of dark chesthair.

Kurt licked his lips, palming his dick through his pants, longing for some touching.

He pulled down his pants together with his boxerbriefs, letting his throbbing and already leaking erection spring free.

The boy moaned at the relieve, giving himself a few quick strokes.

Blaine was moving up to him again, pulling away his stroking hands with his.

"I don't want you to come just yet...hold out a little Kurt.", he murmured into the taller one's ear, licking the shell, blowing over the wet skin, causing his boyfriend to shiver.

"I want to try something.", Blaine blurted out and Kurt's heart skipped a beat.

The first time Blaine said this was while fooling around for one of the first times.

He panted a "I want to try something." into Kurt's ear and with something he meant licking up Kurt's length slowly, dipping his tongue into the slit, softly licking up some of his precum, tasting for the first time, becoming more daring, wrapping his full soft lips around the head, gently sucking him into his mouth.

Kurt thrust upwards at the thought of how great Blaine's mouth felt, his tongue, moving like a snake.

He groaned and panted "Anything Blaine...I'm yours...you can do anything you want!"

"Well...good to know, I'll come back to this.", he smiled at his lover, locking lips.

"Go lay down on the bed.", he whispered, his voice husky and low.

Kurt obeyed, moving to the bed, laying on his back.

His cheeks were deep red again when he was exposed to Blaine like this.

"Please Blaine hurry.", he whimpered, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Blaine picked his tie up from the floor, walking over to his bed.

He crawled up to Kurt, planting wet openmouthed kissed all over his body, sucking on his neck softly, making him squirm underneath his touch.

"Tell me if it's too tight or you don't want it ok?", with that Blaine gently took Kurt's hands in his, kissing his white knuckles softly before knotting the tie around his wrists, tying his boyfriend to the bed.

Kurt was writhing, pushing his hips forwards to grind against Blaine but he wouldn't let him, not now.

"S-stop teasing!", he cried, causing Blaine to shush him.

"You can't be so loud Kurt...", he hissed.

Kurt bit his lip.

"Is this some kind of act of revenge?", he asked.

"It's all about how you see it.", Blaine whispered cheekily, kissing Kurt's cheek softly.

He kissed his way down Kurt's chest, stopping at his nipples, licking over one, his tongue pressing hard against the sensitive skin.  
>Kurt bit his lip harder than before, trying to hold back a deep groan.<p>

Blaine started lapping at it harshly, causing Kurt to whimper and tremble.

"P-please...", he panted.

"Please what?", he asked, looking up to his boyfriend.  
>"Just stop teasing me, I'm so hard it hurts Blaine...so fucking hard and it's really not helping.", the blue-eyed growled.<p>

"So you want me to do what?", he continued teasing.

"Just...just...suck me off please...", Kurt whispered.

"What? I didn't quite get it. Could you please tell me again honey?", he asked, his voice innocent and sweet but still thick with lust.

"Please just put your mouth on my dick!", the taller one pleaded.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?", Blaine let out a small laugh, kissing his boyfriend again.

He picked up on kissing down Kurt's hot body.

Placing soft kisses on his sweaty chest, down to his navel.

He dipped in his tongue, swirling it around, making Kurt giggle a bit.

Blaine kissed down the light path of hair down to the base of Kurt's erection.

He nuzzled it with his face, putting feather light kisses on the head and Kurt nearly lost it.  
>"FOR GOD'S SAKE BLAINE!", he whined just to be warned by his boyfriend once again.<p>

"Ok, ok.", Blaine breathed.

He agonizingly slow brought his lips to the tip, sucking on Kurt tenderly, taking more in.

"Harder please...", Kurt begged and Blaine did what he was told.

He sucked in his cheeks around Kurt's thick cock, letting his tongue caress the hard shaft.

Kurt was lying there, not able to say something.

All he could do was feel and enjoy right now.

"Go faster please...Blaine...", he panted after some time.

And Blaine did, he bobbed his head up and down, letting Kurt's erection slide between his lips, the room was filled with the dirty wet slurping sound.

Blaine pulled back to breath properly for a few seconds, panting against Kurt's thigh, sending shivers down his spine.

Kurt had wrapped his legs behind his head, holding him close and steady.

When Blaine lowered his head again, dragging his tongue over his boyfriends balls, up along the vein on the bottom of his twitching, leaking erection.

Kurt whimpered and accidently thrust harshly up into Blaine's mouth, nearly choking him.

Blaine pulled back gasping for air, his eyes tearing up a bit.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry but I really can't hold back anymore...I want to come so badly and you're so good at this and your mouth is so perfect I-...", Kurt ranted.

"Shh it's fine Kurt...just...not so hard next time...you can fuck my mouth, I'm ok with that but warn me first and please do it slower.", Blaine said, his voice calm but he was still breathing heavily.

"So, one more time.", he laughed, smiling at Kurt and Kurt smiled back apologizing once again.

"And keep quiet.", the hazel-eyed whispered at his boyfriend, lowering his head again, slowly licking at the head.

Kurt hissed, bucking his hips up from the mattress, trying to get back into the soft warmth of Blaine's mouth.

He whimpered.

Blaine grinned, slowly pushing his lips down a bit, moaning softly, sending vibrations through Kurt's body making him shiver.

"Please...please oh god PLEASE!", Kurt begged.

Blaine pulled off again.

"NO!", Kurt nearly screamed, his body thrashing in the sheets.

"Seriously! I love you Kurt and I really wanna make you feel good but baby if you keep up being so loud that probably the entire school knows we're having sex, I really am going to stop and yes I will take having blue balls myself.", he stated, locking eyes with his boyfriend giving him a warning look.

"I'm sorry...I can't help it.", Kurt whimpered.

His breath was shaky and Blaine could see the muscles in his stomach contract.

He could tell Kurt was close.

Blaine lowered his head one more time but this time he went lower, tracing his tongue over Kurt's scrotum, lower, lower, lower...

"FUUU-hnnn...", the blue-eyed boy pressed his lips together tightly, trying to suppress his obscene sounds as good as he could but god, he was so worked up there wasn't one thing he'd like to do more than scream out his lust.

Blaine's tongue was ghosting over his opening, slowly licking at the entrance, teasing Kurt by only pushing his tip in every now and then.

"Please Blaine...please...please oh please...", Kurt whined, babbling, his eyes closed and Blaine could see the sweat shimmer on his boyfriends body.

Kurt's tongue darted out, licking up the sweat from his lower lip.

Panting heavily.

"P-push it in! Please Blaine just do it already and stop teasing for god's sake! It's so hard."

Blaine complied, probing Kurt's hole with his tongue, making the younger boy shudder and writhe under his touch.

Kurt was desperately trying to dig his hands into the tie around his hands, just wanting to grip something.

He arched his back, moaning quietly when his boyfriend finally pushed deeper, moving his tongue in and out of him, slick and hard.

"Oh yes...", Kurt breathed.

Blaine pulled back, licking teasingly right over his hole one last time, making Kurt whimper with need.

He pushed his hips up, thrusting into the air.

Blaine licked his lips, smiling up at him, his lips glistening with spit, his body shining with a thin layer of sweat.

He moved up, kissing the blue-eyed's damp forehead.

Blaine felt Kurt's fast breathing against his neck, hot and moist.

He pressed a kiss on his cheek, nibbling along his jawline, nuzzling his nose into his neck, taking in Kurt's scent.

Sweet and still manly, just so...Kurt.

"You smell so good...", he whispered.

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's, nestling into his hair.

"You too...I love it...I love you...but please...let me come already.", Kurt mumbled.

Blaine nodded.

He let two fingers wander up Kurt's neck, lightly pressing them against his lips and Kurt immediately understood, sucking them into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the digits making them slippery and wet.

Blaine tenderly pulled them out, kissing Kurt's slick, swollen, red lips before lining his index finger up with his entrance.

Kurt looked down, flushed, nodding at Blaine, smiling softly.

Blaine pushed in, Kurt threw his head back harshly, his mouth hanging open, panting, his chest rising rapidly.

The hazel-eyed started moving slowly at first, getting faster after some time, fingering Kurt until he was writhing, trying his best not to scream.

"A-another one please...more Blaine... please more!", he whined.

Blaine pulled out, leaving Kurt moan in ecstasy.

He put in two fingers at once now, searching for the special spot that made Kurt's eyes flutter and see stars.

Blaine twisted them, rotating inside of Kurt and when he finally found Kurt's prostate he pushed back hard against his lover's digits, making him go in deeper.

His whole lower body was lifted up from the mattress, thrusting upwards.

"OH FUCKING HELL BLAINE! OH MY GOD!, he screamed and Blaine was so in awe, completely sucked in by the beauty of his boyfriend that he didn't even care for anyone hearing them anymore.

He was just staring down at Kurt, smiling at him, locking lips in a sweet and tender kiss.

Kurt let his tongue slide into Blaine's mouth, tasting him, dancing with his.

They broke away.

They looked into each other's eyes for a while, panting against each other.

"I want to be inside of you.", Blaine broke the silence. "...can I?", Blaine asked gently.

Kurt nodded frantically.

"A-as if you had to ask.", he laughed softly, pulling at his bonds.

"But...please free my hands? I want to touch you and grab your hair when you're inside of me."

Blaine's heart skipped a beat at Kurt's words.

Swallowing hard, making his adam's apple bob and Kurt desperately wanted to lick it.

Blaine fondled open the knot, rubbing his boyfriend's wrists softly, kissing the red spots on them which must be from pulling too harshly on them.

Kurt put his hand into Blaine's neck, pulling him down for a rough kiss.

"Do it! Come on!", Kurt groaned, his hand clutching Blaine's ass.

"We need lube...and a condom...top drawer.", the older boy said, his voice deep with lust.

Kurt turned on his side swiftly, rummaging around to find the needed items.

He turned around again, holding a bottle of lube in his hand, handing it to Blaine.

"Condom Kurt.", Blaine said impatiently, putting the lube aside.

"Can't find it...don't care Blaine.", Kurt whispered, grinding his hips against Blaine's whimpering with neediness.

"What about being safe? We promised your dad to be safe and we decided it together.", Blaine said unsurely.

"Blaine...seriously? First of all...please don't bring my dad up in situations like this in first place and we are each other's first, we don't have any STDs, I won't get pregnant I think and we've been together for some time now... and to be honest I've always wondered what it would feel like..._that_."

Blaine let out a shaky breath.

"I don't know...maybe we should just jerk each other off or something."  
>"Oh no Anderson! You're not backing up! I want you inside of me, bareback or not, just please do it finally!", Kurt was slightly angry at his boyfriends uncertainness.<p>

"Ok...but only if you're a 100% sure.", Blaine said, giving Kurt a quick calming peck.

"I am sure Blaine. I love you. I didn't cheat on you and I suppose neither did you. So yes I am a 100% sure that I want you inside of me just like that RIGHT NOW!", he groaned.

"Fine...", the hazel-eyed said, putting some lube into his palm, rubbing it on his erection and smearing some onto Kurt's hole.

He placed his still slick hand on Kurt's hip, holding on to him tight, probably bruising him again.

"Are you ready?", he asked carefully, running his other hand through his boyfriend's soft hair.

"What do you think?", Kurt spat, pulling Blaine closer with his legs.

Blaine lined up his cock with Kurt's throbbing entrance, slowly pushing in.

His eyes fluttered at the intensity of it, he had never felt as connected with Kurt than in this moment.

"Oh god...I can feel your bodyheat...", Blaine panted, letting his body fall onto Kurt.

Their chests were sticking together, hearts beating fast against each other.

The taller boy was breathing harshly, trying desperately to push him in deeper, grasping on Blaine's back, leaving scratchmarks.

"You feel so hot inside of me...oh my...", he moaned, rocking his hips against his boyfriend's.

"You're so perfect Kurt! So god damn perfect!", Blaine moaned out, starting to thrust inside of him.

Kurt was panting, his eyes were closed, fluttering open every now and then to look into warm hazel ones, gleaming at him softly.

The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, soft moans and pants escaping from red swollen lips, meeting in a heated kiss, again and again.

Blaine's thrusts became harder, faster, more erratic and Kurt pushed back, both boys close to falling over the edge.

The hazel-eyed reached in between their bodies, grasping Kurt's cock, stroking it in time with the movements of his hip.

Kurt shivered, groaning with lust as Blaine dragged his thumb over the head, spreading precum.

His hands dug deep into Blaine's dark locks, pulling whenever Blaine hit that special spot inside of him, nudging at it with his tip.

"OH GOD RIGHT THERE BLAINE!", he cried, pushing back against his boyfriend's thrusts, wiggling his hips to get more of that feeling that made him feel lightheaded.

"I-I'm going to...oh yeah Kurt - I'm going to come!", with that Blaine stilled, his thighs trembling and his whole body twitching.

"D-don't-t don't move Kurt.", he stuttered, carefully pulling out, groaning and shuddering when Kurt contracted around him, holding him where he was.

"S-stop.", he panted.

"No...I-I want you to come inside of me Blaine. Please! I want to feel you, everything of you.", Kurt begged.

Blaine looked down at him, his eyes open wide, meeting bright blue ones, soaking in the green circle around his pupil.

"Are you...are you sure Kurt?"

"God yes! Come on.", he whined, clenching around the head of Blaine's cock, making his eyes roll back into his head.

"Just let it go.", Kurt moaned, rutting against Blaine.

The hazel-eyed slowly started thrusting again, shallow.

"More.", the taller one growled and Blaine built up his former rhythm again, moaning helplessly into the crook of Kurt's neck, planting soft kisses on it, sucking, bruising.

Kurt held on to Blaine's ass, pulling him deeper, fingers digging into the firm flesh.

"I'm close.", he whispered and Kurt's raspy, slightly deeper voice sent shivers down Blaine's spine bringing him to the edge again.

"I-I'm going to come." he panted.

"Then come!", his boyfriend encouraged him.

Blaine started thrusting without a rhythm, faster, deeper.

His hips started bucking, his whole body built up, chest heaving, head thrown back, moaning into the air.

Kurt felt Blaine's cock become even harder and soon it started throbbing, hot come spurting into him, warm and wet.

Blaine was still pumping in and out of Kurt, desperate to feel Kurt clamp down on him, riding him through his orgasm.

It was so intense that the aftershocks made his whole body tremble, he was still moaning and thrusting.

Kurt's hand was sliding over his cock one more time before he came too, all over Blaine's stomach and chest as well as his own.

They were just lying there, trying to regain some power to say something but they were both still fighting with the heavy shudders crashing over their bodies.

Blaine was still inside of Kurt and Kurt's rectum was still contracting around him.

He finally got the strength to pull out because it became kind of painful.

Kurt whined at the loss of fullness, feeling empty but still warm inside.

"I can still feel you inside of me.", he panted against his lover's ear, nuzzling into his hair, holding him close.

Blaine slid down and laid his head on Kurt's still quickly lifting and falling chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I love you. I do and I will always do that Kurt. Always.", he mumbled against the damp warm skin.

"Don't say that...", Kurt answered his voice sleepy and hoarse.

"But it's true. I really want to keep you Kurt. I want to grow old with you. I just...never felt like this. See -", he lifted himself up a bit, taking Kurt's hand in his gently, pushing it against his chest.

Kurt spread his fingers over it, feeling his boyfriend's strong fast heartbeat.

He swallowed hard, looking into Blaine's eyes.

"It does that for you and for as long as you're with me it will beat like that. Beat at all. It's all yours.", the hazel-eyed whispered.

Kurt felt tears well up in his eyes.

"When did you become like that Blaine? So perfect I mean...and romantic. Not that I'm complaining, it makes me love you even more but...I'm just wondering.", he said, his voice trembling a bit.

"Let's just say you changed me for good Kurt.", Blaine whispered, kissing the taller boy softly, cuddling up next to him and they both slowly drifted into sleep, smiling to themselves contently.

Blaine's cellphone woke them up violently, vibrating and ringing.

Both boys jumped, sleepily rubbing their eyes.

"I feel so gross.", Kurt stated, laughing softly, placing a kiss on Blaine's temple.

Blaine smiled at him.

"But you look gorgeous honey...oh fuck!"

1 new message from Wes.

_'Blaine...we all are very happy for you and Kurt and you know we respect your sexuality in every way we can but PLEASE! PLEASE, LET US GET SOME SLEEP! We most certainly don't want to hear everything you're doing to each other. I'm having images in my head I really don't want to have about any of my friends. So I beg you, keep it down next time. _

_Yours,_

_tired, annoyed and disturbed Wes.' _

Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

"That's not funny Kurt!", Blaine said, pouting.

"Oh yes it is.", he rolled around still laughing and Blaine had to admit it was kind of funny but in a terribly awkward, embarrassing way.

"Well I guess you were right about me having no composure.", Blaine admitted.

"Honey, I'm always right. Get used to it.", Kurt said, cheekily grinning at his boyfriend, kissing him softly.

"But you know what? - I don't like composure anyway."


End file.
